Daemon Blackfyre
Daemon Blackfyre is the son of Rhaenyra, and Aenis Blackfyre making him a member of House Blackfyre. Daemon Blackfyre has two siblings in the form of Daena, and Eleana Blackfyre of whom his sister Eleana is dragonborn due to the Targaryan blood within her being especially strong, while his other sister Daena is a skilled fighter that stands alongside her brother and father in leading the forces of House Blackfyre. Daemon Blackfyre is married to Elese Snow of whom he met while he was in Pontus with his cousin Rhaegar Targaryan, and he thought she was so beautiful in that moment that he bought her and would eventually make her his wife. With Elese he has two children in the form of Lianna, and Daemon Blackfyre II. of which both children are still very young and thus havnt become intragil in the Empire of Dragonstone or House Blackfyre yet to any real extent. Daemon Blackfyre was born in Dragonstone as the first child of Rhaenyra Targaryan and Aenis Snow of whom would found the current House Blackfyre, as an offshoot house of House Targaryan. Under these circumstances he would grow up alongside several cousins in House Targaryan of whom he was especially close to Heath Targaryan of whom became a loyal friend and confidant. His life would change dramatically when he went to Pontus with his cousin Rhaegar Targaryan in order to to see the outside world more then he had. During his time in Pontus he visited the slave quarters where the merchants of Pontus went about selling slaves, and he would become attatched to a particular slave that was preparing to be sold. Just as she was about to be sold, he chimed in with his own bid, and after a brief discussion between him and Rhaegar he was able to purchase her. Daemon Blackfyre would join the campaign in the south of Dragonstone, and would take part in the early succeses, and when more troops were needed he went north where he worked alongside Kursten North in order to hire thousands of mercenaries from Pontus. Returning to the south he found the situation had deteriated and his forces massed west of Red Keep and days before the city was put under siege he brought the troops into the castle and they provided the neccessary forces to hold off the Trollocs in the early minutes of the battle. History Early History Daemon Blackfyre was born in Dragonstone as the first child of Rhaenyra Targaryan and Aenis Snow of whom would found the current House Blackfyre, as an offshoot house of House Targaryan. Under these circumstances he would grow up alongside several cousins in House Targaryan of whom he was especially close to Heath Targaryan of whom became a loyal friend and confidant. His life would change dramatically when he went to Pontus with his cousin Rhaegar Targaryan in order to to see the outside world more then he had. During his time in Pontus he visited the slave quarters where the merchants of Pontus went about selling slaves, and he would become attatched to a particular slave that was preparing to be sold. Just as she was about to be sold, he chimed in with his own bid, and after a brief discussion between him and Rhaegar he was able to purchase her. Family Members Rhaenyra Blackfyre - Mother Aenis Blackfyre - Father Daena Blackfyre - Sister Eleana Blackfyre - Sister Heath Targaryan - Cousin Relationships Category:House Blackfyre Category:House Targaryan Category:Human Category:Ostrogoth Category:People of Dragonstone Category:People Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight